Little Moments of Love
by LauraRossAllyAustin
Summary: A series of Raura chapters, not quite one shots, but fluffly/angst/romantic chapters to melt your heart /Multi-Chap/Raura/Slightly OOC/AU-ish/
1. Chapter 1

Passion, hot fiery passion, that is what this was. Two hearts connecting in a way that many never deemed possible. Ragged breaths and soft moans, accompanied by an occasional whisper of sweet nothings filled the dimly lit room.

Two bodies, slick with sweat, moving in complete synchrony. Hands were exploring freely, trailing every inch of bare skin possible.

Ross couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe he was in this situation right now. He kissed the nape of her neck affectionately. This couldn't be a dream , it was all too real to be just a fragment of his imagination.

He opened his eyes slightly to look at the girl beneath him, her eyes were closed, her face screwed up in pleasure.

He loved watching her in this intimate moment. He loved the way her mouth was opened slightly, he loved the sound of the soft noises she was making. He loved the way she wrapped her legs around him in an act of raw lust. He loved the way she arched her body into his, holding him closer to herself as if he were her lifeline in this rocky ocean of emotions and feelings.

"Ross.."

He loved the way she moaned his name so intense the most, it send shivers down his already trembling body. He tangled his fingers through her hair, the silken strands slid through them smoothly. He kissed her slightly opened mouth softly before he buried his nose in her hair. He loved the smell of her hair, always had.

He was drowning, drowning in the essence that was Laura, his first true love. Sure he's had other women but she has always been the one. He hugged her tighter to himself as he quickened his pace. He did not want this to end, he didn't want to let go of her.

He could feel his control slipping away from him as he came closer and closer to the point of no return. He could feel she was close as well, he heard it in her voice.

"Please..", she whispered in his ear, he felt her hands on his back, her nails dug into his skin but it didn't hurt. Instead it felt amazing to him.

"Laur.." he moaned softly, unable to stop the flow of emotions and feelings as he went over the edge taking her with him. He hugged her so tightly against his body that he was scared of crushing her but he couldn't loosen his grip on her.

Shivers racked his body as he gently collapsed on top of her. He gazed at her, she was having trouble regaining her breath for a moment.

Ross lifted his upper body from her by supporting his weight on his elbows, he caressed her cheek lovingly.

For moments they just stared at each other, both regaining their senses and trying to comprehend what just happened. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. He closed the little gap between their lips and kissed her, he poured every feeling he was experiencing right at this moment into it. Still kissing her, he rolled them over so she was on top of him.

She stole a few last nips before breaking the intense kiss to lay herself down on his chest.

"Laura I..", he started to whisper but she silenced him by putting her fingers to his lips.

Ross chuckled softly to himself as he wrapped her up in his arms even tighter. He kissed the top of her head. They could talk later. Right now he wanted to savor this sweet moment for as long as he could. He could feel her hand stroking his sweaty stomach. He felt her take a deep breath.

He stroke her back lovingly as he watched her drift into slumber. Closing his eyes he thought to himself that it had never felt better to hold her in his arms like it did right now. He laced his fingers with hers on his stomach and felt sleep tug at his consciousness.

They'd work this all out some how, they had too...

**Author's Note: So this is my new fic! :D I have no idea how this is going to play out, I just wrote this at like 2 am so, yeah! :D :D **

**This is different from my other fic because 1. The other is fluffy and cute (this one is more.. intimate) and 2. This one is raura, the other is Auslly! (I love both!)**

**Review, Follow and Favorite! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what?! Have a ..have a great time in Paris!", Ross yelled before he stormed out of the apartment, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Laura behind. She just stared at the open door, silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

It wasn't long before the sobs escaped her throat and she completely broke down. Her legs felt as if they couldn't held her up anymore so she walked over to her room and just plopped down on the bed.

Burying her face in her pillow, she wept. She couldn't believe that Ross had taken it so hard. Didn't he know it was hard on her as well? She knew she was the one that was going away but that didn't make this situation any easier on her either.

She hated to admit it to herself, but his words had actually stung, they had actually hurt her in a way that she never anticipated. She rolled over to her side staring at the wall while she wiped her tears away but that didn't really help since they just kept coming.

She thought back at all the times they had together whether apart from each other or not. Even though they certainly had their differences and arguments, she knew that he was the only guy she'd ever been so comfortable with.

She let out a sigh as she remembered saying goodbye to Calum, she had dreaded the moment where she knew she had to say goodbye to Ross so badly that she simply chickened out. Looking back at her actions, she had to admit that Ross had every right to be upset with her. She would probably feel the same if it were the other way around but it just seemed so hard and impossible to say goodbye to him. He was such a great part of her life, then and now.

Laura knew that she should count herself so very lucky with a considerate guy as Ross, she couldn't even comprehend how hard it must be for him to see her leave.

She frowned slightly, in a way she was being very selfish and she knew it. But yet it still didn't stop her from wanting to go.

If there was one thing that would stop her from going, it was the fact that she would not be able to see him every day. She remembered that time when Maia had wanted Ross to exclude her from his life, the feeling she had then was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

She stood up from her bed to get a glass of water. She saw Calum and Raini rummaging around in the kitchen cabinets. Raini looked up when she heard a noise behind her.

"Laura, are you okay?", she said concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just getting some water", she answered getting a glass from a overhead cabinet and filling it with water.

"You don't look fine, your face is all red", Calum pointed out.

"Yeah well..", Laura trailed off.

Raini took her by the arm and guided her to the couch and sat her down. She and Calum sat on both her sides next to her.

"What happened", Raini said using her most serious voice.

Laura swallowed the lump in her throat and told them about Ross' outbursts against her.

After she was done, both Raini and Calum gave her sympathetic looks.

"Look", Calum started, "I know you don't want to hear it but Ross is right, he deserves a goodbye, even more then the rest of us".

Raini gave him a smile before she too turned to face Laura.

"It's unbelievable but Calum is right for once, place yourself in his shoes for a moment. This is a huge shock for him you know, and then we all get our goodbyes and he doesn't. I can understand why he would feel that way"

Laura wiped her eyes just staring ahead of herself as she mulled her friend's words over in her head. She knew how hard it must be on Ross, but this whole situation was taking its toll on her too. Ross was not the only one hurting!

She abruptly stood up and faced Calum and Raini.

"What about me?! Do you really think this isn't hard on me as well? God I just...", She balled her fists, a determined look appeared on her face.

"You know what, never mind!", she said storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?", Calum said a little panicked.

Laura didn't even turn around as she stormed out with a scowl on her face, she had made her decision .

"I'm going to give Ross a piece of my mind!', she all but yelled frustrated before she slammed the door shut.

Raini and Calum shared a look.

"uhm...okay", Calum said speechless.

"Let's get back to packing, Rydel is going to freak if we don't finish it", Raini said simply.

Calum took the tape he previously had fished from the kitchen cabinets and followed Raini out of the door into Rydel and Ratliffs apartment.

_  
**Author's Note: I kinda had writers block, so I jumped the gun a bit! I haven't decided whether or not I wanted to make it in sequence, or just have mini clips of raura in time! So what ever happens happens I guess! :D **

**Go check out my other story 'Started as a Letter' I'm updating today :D**

**Review, Favoirte, Follow! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

...She yanked at the door but it wouldn't budge, she checked the locks again. For some reason her heart was doing little flip flops in her chest.

"Try the bottom one", Ross said. She stared at him for a moment before she bend through her knees and undid the bottom lock of the door. She stood up again and slowly opened the door. The wind blew some of the soft falling rain in her face but she didn't care about that right now.

He was gazing at her, his deep chocolate brown eyes locked with her blue ones and for some strange reason she never felt more nervous under someone's stare then she did now. Her heart was racing in her chest as she stared back at him.

Then he took the few steps that closed the gap that seperated them and kissed her passionatly. She responded almost immediatly to his passion and closed her eyes. Her hands were on his face as she moved her lips in sync with his.

She lost herself in his kiss. His hands were on her waist, she could feel the slight trembe of his fingers flexing against the fabric of her t-shirt.

He slowly broke the kiss and just stared at her. She had to regain her breath a little, she was panting and so was he. Her eyes were half closed and her lips were sighty parted. A small satisfied sigh escaped her mouth.

She bit her bottom lip as she stared at him, not exactly knowing what to do now, he seemed to be struggling with that very fact too, it showed on his face before he got a determend expression.

He closed his eyes and swooped in for another kiss, this one was softer but just as passionate.

Laura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as close as she could to her body. She slighty tilted her face so he could deepen the kiss.

The moment their tongues touched, she felt her knees buckle just the slightest, a small moan escaped her mouth but she didn't care about that now, all that mattered was this intimate moment that she had longed for quite a while now and it was so much better then in her imagination.

His hands slowly slid up against her sides till they reached the clip that was in her hair. With one swift motion, his fingers had undone the clip and her hair fell freely to her shoulders. He tangled his hands in the smooth silken strands, they slipped through his fingers like water.

Laura was lost again, her hands slid over his shoulders back to his chest, she grabbed his coat as if she needed a lifeline to hold onto. Her heart was beating so fast that she wouldn't be surprised if it exploded in her chest.

With a few last loving nips, Ross broke the kiss and just hugged her close to him. She buried her face in his chest. She could feel the erratic beating of his heart through his clothes.

"Wow", she heard him whisper and it made her smile as she looked up at his blushing face. She did that to him, and she was proud of it.

The rain was coming down harder and the wind kept blowing it inside, Laura shivered slightly as she slowy untangled herself from his arms.

For a moment they just stared at eachother, both at a loss for words . Then Ross cleared his throat.

"Uhm"

Laura just looked at him, she didn't really know what to do now, she was still so overwhelmed by what just happened.

"I better let you close off..", Ross trailed off, he was looking down at his shoes, his cheeks were still pink colored. He looked a little lost himself.

"Uh right!", Laura said blushing as well.

"I...I should go...", Ross said softly.

"Y..yeah"

Ross turned away from her and started walking back out of the door, he looked back at her for a second and she gave him a smile.

"I'll uh... I'll see you tomorrow?"

Laura nodded, "Yeah definitly"

Ross nodded at her, a goofy smile around his lips as he walked off to his own building.

Laura just watched him go, her fingers touching her lips softly.

"Oh wow", she whispered to herself. Just now the realisation of what just happened really sunk in. She gathered her clip from the ground, she blushed as she remembered how his hands had traveled up to tangle in her hair. She re-did the bun she wore before the kiss and grabbed her coat and keys. As she closed and locked the door, she realised that she couldn't stop smiling.

She felt like skipping the few steps to her building but decided not to, it would seem weird to other people. She quickened her step, she wanted to be home as soon as possible, she had to share this wonderful experience with someone...she hoped that Rydel was still up...

**Author's Note: So I changed the title and summary. I decided I just wanted to do little chapters of love and fluff for you guys :D :D **

**So thats what this is :D **

**Check out my 'Started as a Letter' story, Update will be posted shortly! :D**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! :D**


End file.
